


The Water's Getting Cold.

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, The Outsiders, gayyyyyy shit, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace take a quick shower together.





	The Water's Getting Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! It's about to get slutty again. I hope you like this fic. Also I just wanna kind of say this as a disclaimer lol.. I am aware that most of the time, it takes some of us (me) longer to orgasm than others. And, I know in a lot of my smut (all of it actually) the sex scenes are pretty short. Don't think of it so much as an indicator of time though like, it might take you only like 3 minutes or so to read, but obviously it doesn't last three minutes lol.. Cuz like I don't know. I know for me personally, it takes a lot longer than that lol but for the sake of my writing, I try not to make the scenes extra super long. Unless y'all want that. 
> 
> I know some of y'all are reading this and are like "Uh, they orgasm super duper fast." I know it doesn't happen like that in real life, trust me lol. Also, coming at the same time as your partner is RARE AF so like.. if you've never have sex and you're reading this.. don't think it's something that's supposed to happen all the time. Shit, even if you are experienced and you're thinking "Tf that never happens for me" don't worry. My writing isn't realistic when it comes to that shit lol I know I know. It's just a bunch of slutty ass words I put together, so just take it for what it is lol. Also sorry, this is super long so if you read all of this, shout out to you. Enjoy the story!

“Have you been using my coffee scrub?” Anissa asked as she put the jar down. She turned around and looked at Grace, who shook her head as she wrung out her loofah.

“Why would I use your coffee scrub when I have my charcoal scrub?” Grace asked, stepping aside to let Anissa stand under the hot water pouring from the large shower head. Anissa shrugged. 

“Because there’s barely any left,” Anissa said. Grace rolled her eyes as she put her loofah back on it’s hook. 

“I told you to stop using it everyday,” Grace said, watching Anissa rinse the soap from her body. “But to answer your question, no, I haven’t been using your scrub. I learned a long time ago not to touch your skin or hair products. Maybe try not to use half the jar every time you shower?” 

“I like my skin to be as soft as possible. I will use as much as I please,” Anissa grinned. Grace drifted her hands across Anissa’s stomach before grabbing her waist. 

“Your skin is always soft, baby. You don’t need to exfoliate so often.” Grace placed a kiss against Anissa’s shoulder. “That’s probably why you’re running out.” Grace’s hand slid down Anissa’s body to smack her ass lightly.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Anissa smirked, poking Grace’s hip. “We shower together to save water, not to fool around.” Grace squinted at Anissa. 

“Is that right?” Grace said, her other hand joining the one already gripping Anissa’s backside. “I dunno. I feel like the shower is the perfect place to do such things. Zero clean up.” Anissa balled her hands into fists and pressed them into Grace’s stomach.

“Why are you like this?” Anissa smiled at Grace. “Why can’t we get through one simple task without you touching me?” Grace pulled Anissa’s wet body against her own.

“You’re the one obsessed with making your skin so soft. How can you expect me not to?” Grace asked, her voice so low Anissa could barely hear her. “And are you saying you don’t want me to touch you right now? Because if that’s the case, I can definitely stop.”

“Um,” Anissa closed her eyes and moaned softly as Grace leaned forward and licked her earlobe. “God, Grace. You better make this quick.” Grace gripped Anissa’s ass firmly and lifted her into her arms. Anissa let out a gasp as Grace turned and pressed her back into the cold shower wall. 

“I’ll try my best,” Grace grinned as Anissa wrapped her legs around her waist. Anissa leaned her head against the wall, and stared at Grace.

“You better not drop me,” she warned. Grace gave her a look. 

“When have I ever dropped you? Name one time,” Grace said, raising an eyebrow.

“That time in the hallway,” Anissa said, imitating the look her girlfriend gave her. Grace rolled her eyes again.

“That wasn’t my fault,” Grace said as she kissed Anissa’s neck. 

“Yes, it was,” Anissa closed her eyes again as she placed a hand on the back Grace’s head, moaning as she bit into her throat hard. Grace let out a hot breath against Anissa’s neck, and pulled away to look at her.

“Okay, it was,” Grace said, wrapping an arm around Anissa’s waist. “But only because I made you cum so fucking hard.” Anissa sighed as Grace’s other hand moved up her stomach, then to her breast. She leaned forward and kissed Anissa, her thumb running across her nipple lightly. She pressed her into the wall harder, moaning as Anissa grinded against her.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Grace growled.

“So are you, we’re in the shower,” Anissa whispered before cracking up at her own joke. Grace pulled back and frowned. 

“You wanna tell jokes?” Grace asked. “Because I can stop-”

“No. Don’t stop,” Anissa said. She took Grace’s free hand and pushed it between her legs. Grace brushed past her wet curls and pressed her middle finger against her clit. Anissa bit her lip and moaned as Grace’s fingers drifted further and slipped into her. 

“As I said before, you are very wet,” Grace said with a smirk as she pushed her fingers deeper into her girlfriend. She pressed her cheek against Anissa’s, and chuckled softly as she attempted to hold back another moan. “Don’t hold back, Anissa. I know that feels good.” Anissa draped her arms around Grace’s neck as her breathing quickened.

“You talk a lot of shit when you’re fucking me,” Anissa said breathlessly.

“You like it though, don’t you?” Grace asked. She pressed her fingers rapidly against Anissa’s g-spot, making her shake and moan loudly. “Mhm. I _know_ you like that shit.” 

“Fuck,” Anissa whispered, her voice trembled as Grace fingered her hard. “So good.”

“What’s so good?” Grace asked, grinning. “What’s so good, baby?”

“You,” Anissa choked out as Grace pushed against her g-spot again. “Inside.”

“Oh okay. Me inside is so good,” Grace kissed Anissa’s jawline. “So good you can’t speak in full sentences anymore, huh?” Anissa dug her nails into Grace’s neck and whimpered, unable to respond to her girlfriend’s teasing. 

“More,” Anissa gasped. Grace slipped another finger into Anissa’s wet core, causing her to throw her head back into the wall as she cried out in ecstasy. A stream of jumbled words fell from her lips, and Grace held her as tightly as she could as Anissa slid up and down the wall and attempted to ride her fingers.

“Oh shit,” Grace muttered, furrowing her brow as she felt a sudden warmth covering her hand and wrist. Anissa’s grip on her neck tightened, and she let out an ear piercing scream as she came, her entire body shaking violently. 

Grace breathed heavily as she watched Anissa come down from her orgasm, her chest heaving. Her grip on Grace’s neck loosened, and she shivered as Grace pulled her fingers out of her. Anissa leaned her head back against the wall, and furrowed her brow as she stared at her girlfriend. 

“You are good at that,” she said as her breathing returned to normal.

“Is your head okay?” Grace asked with concern. Anissa smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

“Mhm. Why?” she asked. 

“Uh, because you slammed it against the wall,” Grace said. Anissa opened her eyes. 

“I’m fine, baby. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Anissa smiled. “You know how I get when you talk to me like that.” 

“Yeah, you lose it,” Grace smiled back. “You squirted on me.” Anissa raised an eyebrow.

“What?” she asked.

“You squirted on me!” Grace exclaimed. “Right before you came. It got all over my hand, and I think it got on my stomach, too.”

“I did not. How could you even tell?” Anissa asked. “It was probably the shower.” Grace shook her head vigorously. 

“It was not. The shower was already cold by that time, and what I felt was very warm,” Grace insisted. Anissa closed her eyes again and covered her face with her hand. 

“Oh God,” she groaned. “That is so embarrassing.” 

“Why? I liked it,” Grace said. Anissa moved her hand and looked at her girlfriend.

“Really? That doesn’t gross you out?”

“No, that means I was doing a good job!” Grace said, making Anissa laugh. “It’s not gross at all. It was hot. Would you think it was gross if I did it?” 

“No, of course not,” Anissa said. “It’s just, I’ve never done it.” Grace leaned forward and kissed Anissa, pressing her against the wall harder.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I love that I was able to get that reaction out of you,” Grace said quietly. “Especially since you don’t exactly approve of shower sex in the first place. I’m glad you were comfortable enough to let yourself go like that.” 

“Me too,” Anissa said softly before kissing Grace again. “And you didn’t drop me!” Grace grinned. 

“I told you I wouldn’t drop you,” Grace said. “But just to be safe, no more shower sex. You’re right, that shit was dangerous.” Anissa laughed softly. 

“How is it that you fell while clothed, but are still holding me now, despite being naked, wet, and cold?” Anissa asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Grace shrugged, making Anissa laugh again. 

“Okay well, you can put me down now,” Anissa said. Anissa let out a long breath as she removed her legs from Grace’s waist, and stepped gingerly onto the shower floor. Grace continued to hold onto Anissa’s waist, however, even as she turned off the water, which was now uselessly cold. “Grace, I'm not gonna fall, you can let go.” Grace shook her head. 

“No. Remember that one time over the sink in the kitchen?” Grace raised her brows. Anissa rolled her eyes.

“Are you ever going to let me live that down?” Anissa asked, glaring playfully at her girlfriend. Grace shook her head again. 

“Nope.”


End file.
